


you'd get bored.

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Jokes, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly, alastor is morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel has a hard time making dinner.Alastor teases him about it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	you'd get bored.

“Angel, dear.”

“Yeah, Al?”

“What are you doing?”

Angel looks up at the dapper-clad Radio Demon, a sheepish smile on his face. He hangs upside-down a few inches off the ground, suspended by a thick string of webbing tied around his ankles, one set of hands reaching to cling to the rope of webbing, another set of arms crossed across his stomach and his primary set working on un-sticking two pots from each other. There’s food set out on the counter, untouched and unopened, the spider too busy trying to free one of the only pots he could find in the kitchen to have gotten any further in his dinner preparations.

His face is slightly tinted red from the blood rushing to his head, and his smile is a little lopsided from dizziness, but he manages to meet Alastor’s amused and slightly exasperated stare with a smirk and a wink. “I’m cooking,” he answers with a slight swing of his hips, twisting the pots in his hands by their handles. He watches as Alastor’s ears twitch and flatten at the metallic shriek that follows, the spider chuckling as his boyfriend’s smile widens in annoyance. “Wanna help?”

Alastor pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _Why_ are you upside down?”

“It’s fun and I was bored.”

“How long have you been like this?”

“About twenty minutes.” Angel pauses, arms shaking with the effort to unscrew the pots held between his claws. “You should’a seen me when I first got’em stuck. Lying on the floor all miserable—you would’a gotten a kick outta it.”

“…Angel.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you telling me that _you’re_ the one who got them stuck in the first place?”

“Yeah.”

“And that you’ve been trying to separate them for twenty minutes?”

“Actually, it’s probably going more on an hour now, I’ve just been hanging here for tw—hey!” Angel whines when Alastor takes the pair of pots from him, the deer demon rolling up his sleeves and stalking over to the counter. “I was gettin’ it—oh.”

Angel watches as the other taps the bottom pot with his fingertip, eyes widening slightly at the sight of shadows crawling up the side, slinking underneath the second one and popping it free of its prison.

Alastor sets the cookware aside, turning back to Angel with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows furrowed, a teasing curve twisting the corners of his lips as he looks down at Angel’s wonderstruck expression. “Are you done making a fool out of yourself?”

The spider does nothing but pout, “You cheated.”

Al laughs. “I didn’t realize there were rules to…whatever this is.”

“Well, there is now! Rule number one—no voodoo magic. Nothin’ but brute strength in this house, baby!”

Alastor hums. His smile widens. “Is that so?” he asks.

Angel sways, looking at Alastor with as much confidence as he can with how light-headed he felt. “Yup.”

Alastor pauses, tapping his fingertips together as his smile grows wider. He turns back to the counter and picks back up the two pans, not breaking eye-contact.

Angel’s eyes widen in realization, the spider dropping to the floor and scrambling up onto his feet, “No, no, don’t you _dare_ —”

Alastor ducks out of his reach and holds the pans away from him, slipping into the shadows and reappearing on the opposite side of the kitchen. “You started this.”

“Al, give’em back.”

“Have you learned from this at all, my dear?”

“No the fuck I have not! Give me the damn pot!”

“Careful with your wording, Angel. If Charlie overhears, she’ll think you’re talking about drugs.”

Angel groans, leaning over the table and grabbing at the other demon. Still not within reach. “Al, I swear, I’ll launch myself over there and kick your ass if you don’t—”

“I’m not one for kinks, love.”

“Fuckin’ really, Al—”

“I just said I’m not into sex, Angel.”

Angel glares, slamming his hands down on the table, “Al. Alastor. Baby. Sweet cheeks. Sugar d—”

“Enough.” Alastor holds up a hand in surrender—though he’d never admit to it, and Angel’d be damned twice if he were to suggest such a thing—before chucking the pots in Angel’s direction, chuckling as the arachnid struggles to catch both before they clatter to the floor. “I must say, for someone known for your sex work, you are incredibly easy to tease.”

“Ain’t nothin’ about me that’s easy, babe,” Angel huffs, setting the pots on the counter. His hair stands on end when Alastor manifests next to him, the arachnid giving him a poke in the side. “’Sides, you an’ I both know you need someone who’s hard to manage.”

“Oh?” Alastor grins, eyes practically burning with hunger. “And what makes you say that?”

“You’d get bored.”

Alastor snorts—actually _snorts_ —and shakes his head, rubbing his gloved palms together and leaning back to watch Angel cook. “Can’t say I can argue with that.”

“No, you can’t.”

Angel pauses, reaching for one of the pans—only to realize that he’d set one on top of the other, having gotten them stuck once again.

“Oh, goddammit.”

Alastor’s laugh sounds behind him, radio tin dropping from his voice as he says, “Your idiocy’s almost as charmin’ as ‘t is amusin’, sha.”

“Take that sexy ass accent of yours and shove it up your ass, Al.”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“…Just…get over here.”

“Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO. FUN FACT. This is actually based on my own stupidity because I am...a himbo...just like Angel. And I got two pots stuck together while trying to make food today. 
> 
> And no, for those wondering, I did not manage to free the pots. My mom had to do it once she got home, because I am not strong enough and do not have a demon around who can snap their fingers to make my problems go away. 
> 
> That's it, that's the whole reason this exists, enjoy the story inspired by my twenty-minute misery that was trying to make rice. 
> 
> -ProPulse


End file.
